DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application): The Program Development Core aims to encourage the development of new research projects and research loci in the demography and economics of aging. It is proposed that this be accomplished in three ways: (1) through the funding of small pilot projects for development of new research areas and/or projects; and, (2) through salary support of new faculty and scientific research staff; and (3) modest levels of support of visiting faculty. Of all the programs instituted by the Center on Aging during the first five years of its existence, the pilot project program has been the most successful. These pilot projects provide modest levels of funding for research in the early stages of development. Although researchers must make a detailed budget request for pilot project funds, they are relatively unconstrained in the use of these funds. Some use the funds for summer salary support, some hire research assistants, some buy data or equipment required for their project, some travel to the site of the new project to meet with collaborators or gather data, some transcribe interview material or pay for special coding of commonly-used data sets like the HRS and AHEAD. The budget for a pilot project cannot exceed $10,000 per year. A specific project may be funded for one year and renewed for only one more year with the submission of a new pilot project proposal. Many pilot projects are awarded for smaller amounts.